


The Rossi and Hotchner families go to the Jersey Shore

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi and Hotchner Families [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin, Dave, Beth and Aaron plan a trip to the Jersey Shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning the trip

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series takes place in New Jersey.

Erin, Dave, Beth and Aaron plan a trip to the Jersey Shore. The hotel they plan to stay at is Showboat. This way they can go on the boardwalk or go to the beach during the day with the children. Then they ask Erin's youngest from her first marriage to come along. Virginia says yes she will come along with them. The adults thank her for doing this for them. She says anything to spend time with her family. So they plan for once school is out for the summer. So Dave and Aaron book the rooms for June 28 - July 5. After the rooms are booked the men let the women know that they booked the rooms. Then they remind the women about getting called away on cases. They say let's hope it will be in Atlantic City.


	2. The Men get called in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before even their week with their families the men get called to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't put this as the first chapters note. I vacation near there every year.

Before even their week with their families the men get called to work. It is also two days before they leave for Atlantic City. Once the men find out where the case is they call the women up to let them know where they are headed. When the women ask where the case is they say Atlantic City. The women say they will see them there in two days. Since Dave and Aaron are away on a case Erin calls her youngest to come over and stay with them until Saturday and Beth calls Emily to come over and stay with them until she leaves on Saturday with the children. They both say yes. So Friday comes and they pack up the cars so they can leave early the next day. They wake up early on Saturday and Erin, Beth, Virginia and Emily try to carefully get the little ones in without waking them. After they get on the road they stop for breakfast at the first place they see around 8:30 in the morning. Once they get back on the road they stop again around noon for lunch. Then after they are done with lunch they head to the hotel. But they are a little early so they go to the boardwalk until it is time to check in. Then after a little while on the boardwalk they head back to Showboat and check in. So after they get checked in and settled. The men call them and ask if they got here yet they say yes and that they are checked in. So the men say they will be there in a little bit. So the men check out of the hotel where they are staying with the team and go to the one where their families are. So the men say they need to go back just for a little bit. After they are done with the case they have the week with their families. So they go out to dinner that night and then bring the children back to Virginia's room. So the adults say they shouldn't be too long downstairs. And if she needs them at all for an emergency to call the front desk and them. Virginia says okay.


	3. Ocean City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the days that they are there they go to Ocean City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would go to this boardwalk when I was little. There are two Ocean Cities one in Maryland and the other one is in New Jersey. I went to the one in New Jersey.

One of the days are there they go to the Ocean City, NJ boardwalk. They had an Old Fashioned Picture done and they each get a copy of the picture with a frame. Then they go back to Showboat and go out to dinner. After dinner they go back to the rooms and turn in for the night.


	4. The last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day the men get called away on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of this part of the story.

The Rossi's and Hotchner's have one more day at the Jersey shore. On the last day the men get called away on a case. So the men get on the next flight to Oklahoma. When they got the call the women still sleeping so they left the women notes to explain where they went and would call them when they landed in Oklahoma. Once the women received the calls from their men that they got to Oklahoma safely. Then they say they will call them before bed. Then everyone else goes on the boardwalk and does some shopping and had some lunch they go back and have dinner. Then they head back to the rooms and turn in for the night.


	5. Leaving for D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head home from Atlantic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story for this part of the series.

Before they check out they call the men to let them know that they are about to check out and head home. So they check out and ask how to get back on the parkway.. The clerk tells them how to. Then the children start to get hungry and Erin calls Beth and says that they are going to stop at the first that they see. Beth asks Jack if he is hungry and he says yes. So Beth says that is a good idea. Virginia tells her mom that she sees a sign for a rest stop. Erin calls Beth and says that they are going to stop at a rest stop. So they get off at the rest stop entrance and go in and get some food for them. While they are having lunch they call the men to check in. The women say that they are on their way home and that they will call them when they get home. So after they are done eating they use the bathroom before they get back on the road and follow the sign for parkway south. So they get home and call the men that they are home. The men say they will call them or FaceTime them later before they go to bed. So Erin has Beth and her children and Emily over for dinner. So they get a call from the men and they talk to them. The men ask if they are heading to bed soon and they say yes. Emily asks how the case is going and the men say that the case is going great and that they should be home in a couple of days hopefully. So after the company goes Erin gets their children ready for bed. Then once the children are settled in for the night Erin turns in herself. But she isn't tired yet so reads a book until she gets tired. She falls asleep and a couple of hours later Katherine wakes up and Erin goes into her room and feeds her and changes her diaper. Then she sings to Katherine to help her go to sleep. Then after she puts Katherine back to bed Elizabeth calls out for her because she is having a nightmare. So once Erin gets in there she asks Elizabeth if she would like to come into mommy and daddy's bed with her. So she brings Elizabeth back into their room. After Erin and Elizabeth go to sleep the door opens and Dave comes in and find his wife and daughter sleeping together so he figures he should try and get into bed as quietly as he could possibly could. So Dave tries that and he is successful at that. He kisses his wife and daughter on the cheek. Meanwhile the sane thing is happening at the Hotchner's. So when Erin wakes up in the morning she sees Dave in bed with her and Elizabeth. So after Dave gets up and comes down she asks him what time did he get last night. Dave says about three in the morning. She says why didn't wake her up to let her know that he was home. Dave says he didn't want to disturb her or Elizabeth. Then he asks her why Elizabeth was in bed with them. She says Elizabeth had a nightmare during the night and she offered Elizabeth to come in bed with her.


End file.
